pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elarka
Elarka is the first ever glactic based region in the PokeVerse. Professor L'gaf is this region's Professor. History Ever since he could remember, William L'gaf's father always wanted to explore space and find rare and unknown Pokemon. L'gaf's father often put his work before Willaim, making William resent his father. One night befor High School Graduation, William insulted his father, leading into a huge fight between him and his dad. When Will was 19, he was about to head off to College when his dad showed him a photograph of a Martia he had taken recently. That moment, L'gaf felt sorry for everything he had said to his father. They worked together for years and finally concluded that a large group of Pokemon are living in a galaxy named Elarka. They soon decided to call it a region because they discovered it. Will's father told him that to really explore the universe, he had to become a Pokemon professor. So he studied for 3 years. During school, he met a friend who would later help fund L'gaf's expediton. 5 years after becoming a proffesor, Will took off. In that time, he colonized a moon and realized that the inside moon could sustain human life and the people lived there. They were perplexed to discover that it was much bigger on the inside. They planted grass, trees, etc. They truely made Elarka their home. When William got word that his father was dyeing, he couldn't get to Earth fast enough. So he made a video chat with his Dad, saying goodbye. He lives inside a nice house in the Elarkian moon and serves as that regions Professor.The other planets can sustain life inside of them also and each serves it's own purpose. But they cannot live on the SURFACE of the planet because of deadley gasses. But there are many more planets that are still being discovered. As well as Pokemon. Locations *Moon AKA Efesa = The smallest place in Elarka. Many big things come out of this small, small town, one of these being Larfa Eva, the entire region's champion. *X-32: The planet most known for it's scientific developments. It's home to the company known as 'Togai'. It is known for building space crafts and SonicBalls. It is also home to the Tech Gym, *Zalaf: The Ocean planet. This is quite possibly the most unique of all the planets. It's a planet, filled with water. On the bottom of the planet (Which you have to take a very strong ship to even reach) is an underwater dome. Inside the dome conceals a town, Zalafaka. The town is know for it's Atlantic-like structure. It's home to the Water Gym. *Lerfao: The dead Planet. The panet is literally rotting. The planet is collapsing in on itself. Black Hole Pokemon live on and inside it. They feed on the dyeing core of the planet. *Batcha: The Fire Planet. It is home to many, many, fire Pokemon. That's about it. NOTE: There are many towns, gyms, cities, etc in each planet. They're full sized. Known Pokemon #Martia #Martono #Martiex Category:Elarka Category:Made by Bloxx Category:Epicream Category:Awesome Category:Regions Category:Large Regions